A media player may output moving images to a display device. For example, a media player might retrieve locally stored image information or receive a stream of image information from a media server (e.g., a content provider might transmit a stream that includes high-definition image frames to a television, a set-top box, or a digital video recorder through a cable or satellite network). In some cases, the image information is encoded to reduce the amount of data used to represent the image. For example, an image might be divided into smaller image portions, such as macroblocks and blocks, so that information encoded with respect to one image portion does not need to be repeated with respect to another image portion (e.g., because neighboring image portions may frequently have similar color, brightness, and/or motion characteristics). As a result, information about neighboring image portions may be locally stored and accessed by an image decoder in the media player when a particular image portion is decoded.